Und alles nur wegen Steuerungsstabilisatoren
by isdrage
Summary: "Mit einem Schlag war sein Verstand wieder klar. Der Zorn war verraucht. Menschen hatten für so etwas nur einen passenden Ausdruck: Scheiße." - Erstlingswerk aus den Untiefen meiner Festplatte, so please be kind.


**Und alles nur wegen Steuerungsstabilisatoren **

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und betrachtete die Sterne, die auf die „Terrasse" leuchteten. Schon so lange lebte sie hier draußen. Die hellen Punkte, die sie nur als Koordinaten und Versorgungsstationen sah, hatte sie noch nie richtig betrachtet. Der Himmel, wie er es nannte, war eigentlich wunderschön. Ihre Hand berührte die braun-goldene Wand. Metallen. Aber überraschend warm. Moya. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich hier wohl. Das beruhigende Gefühl, das sie eben noch hatte verschwand und machte der Angst Platz. Er hatte ihr Leben verändert. Mit einer völlig anderen Sicht der Dinge. Manchmal konnte er sie wirklich aus der Fassung bringen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie wirkliche Angst, fast Panik. Um ihn. Es war ein gefährliches Dasein, hier in den Unerforschten Territorien. Und Chrichton kannte sich damit nicht aus. Es war so viel anders auf seinem kleinen Planeten. Jetzt wartete das ganze Universum auf ihn. Bereit ihn zu verschlingen. Sie wusste nicht wann, oder wie es geschah. Aber sie liebte ihn.  
>Frell.<br>Schlimmeres konnte ihr fast gar nicht passieren. Sie war ein Soldat. Keine Gefühle, nur Befehle. Und jetzt konnte sie nicht anders als ihn zu beschützen. Aeryn seufzte. Soweit es ihr möglich war.  
>Niemand durfte es bemerken. Am wenigsten er selbst. Schwäche. Zeig keine Schwäche.<p>

Ihre wunderschönen, schwarzen Haare flossen in leichten Wellen über ihren Rücken. Sie trug es wieder offen. Es gefiel ihm besser als der strenge Pferdeschwanz. Insgeheim hoffte Chrichton, dass sie das bemerkt hatte und sie es extra für ihn so trug.  
>Schwachsinn. Aeryn war die meiste Zeit stahlhart. Oberflächlich betrachtet. Aber er merkte, dass sie eine Schwäche für ihn hatte. Sie passte auf ihn auf, musste ihn retten, weil er sich hier auf der anderen Seite des Universums nicht auskannte und immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten geriet.<br>Er musste lächeln. Einen loyaleren Freund hatte er noch nie. Sie stellte sich im größten Gefecht vor ihn, schütze ihn. Sie hatte Mut. Er bewunderte sie dafür. So viele guten Eigenschaften, und auch schlechte. Allein ihre Sturheit brachte ihn manchmal zur Weißglut. Dennoch (oder vielleicht gerade deswegen?) hatte er sich wohl in sie verliebt.

Aber all das war nebensächlich geworden –zumindest für den Moment. Sie hatten mittlerweile größere Probleme. Moya weigerte sich strikt irgendwo hin zufliegen, bevor sie und Pilot nicht mit dem Hauptcheck fertig waren, der wohl alle paar Zyklen notwendig war. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Ging das nicht nebenher, neben dem Weiterfliegen? Anscheinend wohl nicht.  
>Die Stimmung innerhalb der „Mannschaft", wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, Zwangsgemeinschaft inklusive gegenseitigem Misstrauen traf es wohl besser, war einmal wieder total am Boden. Chiana machte unerlaubte Besuche in sämtlichen Privatquartieren, womit sie mit Rygel konkurrierte. D'Argo überredete, drohte, schmeichelte und was sonst noch Pilot, um ihn zum Weiterfliegen zu bewegen. Aber hauptsächlich nervte er ihn wohl, da Pilot auch nichts machen konnte. Moya wollte eben nicht weiter ohne ihre selbst verliehene TÜV-Plakette.<br>Aeryn und er hielten sich da raus, oder versuchten es. Wenn er da an den letzten Streit zurück dachte, den sie alle beim gemeinsamen Abendessen hatten, konnte er wohl nicht von heraus halten sprechen. Selbst Zhaan hatte sich zum lautstarken Konfliktaustragen hinreißen lassen und von ihr konnte man nun wirklich behaupten, dass sie die Ruhe weg hatte.

Und das tragische daran war nicht die Mitbewohner oder die Langeweile zu überleben, sondern dass er vor ein paar Tagen einen unschönen Auftritt in einer Bar auf dem letzten Versorgungsplaneten hatte.  
>Man konnte das Ereignis wohl so beschreiben: der blauäugige John geriet irgendwie (wie genau war ihm bis heute schleierhaft, was vielleicht auch am Genuss von zu vielen Raslak liegen mochte) in eine Schlägerei.<br>Wenn Aeryn nicht ein wachsames Auge auf ihn gehabt hätte, hätte diese leidige Geschichte wirklich böse für ihn ausgehen können.  
>Zusammengefasst: es war ihm peinlich, dass er schon wieder gerettet werden musste, weil er so dumm war. Oder es für ihn so dumm gelaufen war.<p>

Aber das war egal, weil es im Endeffekt sowieso auf das selbe hinauslief. Warum hatte er sich eigentlich betrunken? Vielleicht sollte er die nächste Zeit, und davon hatte er im Moment ja wirklich genug, dafür aufwenden, in sich zu gehen und selbiges zu ergründen. Wobei... er hatte wohl genug damit zu tun Aeryn aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
>Auch wenn man sich bei ihr nie ganz sicher sein konnte, was Gefühle jeglicher Art anging, so war es dennoch offenkundig, was Wut oder Zorn anging. Das erkannte man schon von Weitem, und wenn man das sah, sollte man (also meistens er) möglichst bald auch das selbige suchen.<p>

Mittlerweile wusste er schon, dass es erst dann wirklich gefährlich für ihn wurde, wenn sie nicht lauter, sondern leiser wurde. Und bei ihrer letzten Begegnung war sie verdächtig ruhig.  
>Er wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte und dass sie allen Grund hatte auf ihn sauer zu sein. Aber dieses Wissen nützte überhaupt nichts, weil er ihre Ablehnung spürte und die tat ihm wirklich weh. Das stand so extrem im Gegenteil zu den Gefühlen, die er für sie hegte und für die er immer noch auf Erwiderung hoffte.<br>Und nun stand er hier, beobachtete sie und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden, obwohl er Gefahr lief, dass sie ihn bemerken würde. Und wer wusste schon, wie sie dann reagierte?

Natürlich hatte sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Gespürt? Aber sie regte sich nicht weiter. Sie ließ ihn kommen. Ihn ein Gespräch anfangen. So wie immer. Er war in solchen Dingen einfach besser als sie. Und auch wenn sie sich es nicht unbedingt eingestehen wollte, sie bewunderte ihn dafür. Seine Redegewandtheit, seine Diplomatie... alles Eigenschaften, die ihr fehlten.  
>So etwas lernte man nicht in der Peacekeeper-Ausbildung. Ihre strenge Erziehung sah die Ausformung solcher unnützen Fähigkeiten nicht vor. Feinde konnte man schließlich nicht mit guten Worten zur Aufgabe und Einstellung des Gefechts überreden.<br>Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass seine Methode des „Bequartzens", wie er sich ausdrückte, durchaus auch Erfolg zeigen konnte. Allerdings hätte es ihm bei seiner letzten Auseinandersetzung auf diesem Versorgungsplaneten, ihrer Beurteilung der Lage nach, nichts gebracht.

Aus sicherer Entfernung hatte sie ihn beobachtet. Zhaan saß als einzige mit ihr am Tisch und sprach mit ihr. Wo die anderen waren entzog sich ihrer Kenntnis und es interessierte sie auch nicht, ebenso wenig wie es die anderen zu interessieren schien, wo sie sich aufhielt. Sie hörte Zhaan zwar zu, aber konnte ihr nur immer bruchstückhaft folgen. Irgendwas unwichtiges wie emotionale Befindlichkeiten der einzelnen Crewmitglieder, oder so.  
>Ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem Wesen an der Bar, der sich Mensch nannte und sich, mit oder ohne sein Wissen, immer weiter in einen Streit manövrierte.<br>Gerade als Zhaan sie –mit einem wissenden, kleinen Lächeln, wenn sie so recht darüber nachdachte– fragte, ob sie ihr denn zuhörte und was da so ihr Interesse weckte, brach das Chaos los.  
>Eigentlich hätte sie dankbar sein sollen, denn so musste sie Zhaan keine Antwort (oder besser Lüge?) auf ihre unangenehmen Fragen geben.<p>

Und als er noch so da stand und auf sie schaute, fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein, wie es überhaupt zu dieser ich-betrinke-mich-sinnlos-Aktion von ihm kam, die so unschön endete. Er hatte sich dumm verhalten und es ärgerte ihn immer noch sehr, dass es so abgelaufen war. Eigentlich ärgerte er sich über sich selbst und schämte sich.  
>Es begann fast harmlos. Fingen die meisten Katastrophen hier draußen in den unerforschten Territorien nicht immer harmlos an? Er hätte es ahnen können.<br>Farscape I hatte ein kleines Problem mit der Steuerung. Das hatte er beim letzten Erkundungsflug entdeckt. Nichts tragisches. Also lag er unter seiner Maschine und schraubte eifrig daran herum.  
>Pilot half ihm dabei, es zu reparieren, als seine Lieblings-Peacekeeperin ebenfalls in den Hangar spazierte und sich, lässig an die linke Tragfläche lehnend, nach seinem Tun erkundigte. Er konnte ihren genauen Wortlaut nicht mehr wiedergeben, aber es war wohl wieder etwas spöttisches, das seine Technik und damit ihn als minderwertig darstellte. Vielleicht hatte er sich das auch nur eingebildet und er hatte das in ihre Worte hinein interpretiert, aber das war jetzt sowieso egal.<br>In ihm lief das sprichwörtliche Fass über, er warf den Schraubenschlüssel von sich, krabbelte unter seinem Fluggerät hervor und stellte sich ihr gegenüber auf.  
>Sie sah etwas überrascht aus, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Zu sehr damit beschäftigt verletzt zu sein. Er wollte ihr weh tun, suchte nach ihrer Achillesferse und fand sie natürlich auch. Mittlerweile kannten sie sich dafür schon gut genug.<br>Und schon waren die Worte gesprochen, die er jetzt bereute: „Die verdammten Steuerungsstabilisatoren! Du mit deiner überlegenen Technik, du weißt immer alles besser. Kommst du nur, um dir einen Spaß mit mir zu machen? Tu doch nicht so, als ob dich meine ach so primitive Technik interessieren würde. Du empfindest doch nichts. Ich bin dir doch sowieso egal. Du gefühlskalte Peacekeeper-Schlampe."  
>Aus ihm sprach die reinste Wut. Wie ihm auffiel auch jetzt noch, als er sich an die Situation zurück erinnerte, aber nun nicht mehr aus Zorn, sondern weil er sich schämte. Ein widerliches Gefühl.<p>

Unendliche Leere machte sich in ihr breit. Ihre Nährstofftransportflüssigkeit bewegte sich nur noch zähflüssig in ihren Adern. Und ihr Pumporgan schien seine Tätigkeit eingestellt zu haben. Zumindest empfand sie es in diesem Moment so.  
>Er hatte sie getroffen und verletzt. An dem Aufblitzen in seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass auch er es bemerkt hatte. Vielmehr es gewollt hatte.<br>Aber warum war das für sie jetzt so schlimm? Sie hatten sich schon früher gestritten. Mit Hingabe und dabei waren sie sogar schon handgreiflich geworden. Was war anders?  
>Nach kurzem Überlegen wusste sie es. Es war wie ein Vertrauensbruch. Sie hatte gelernt, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. In jeder Situation. Er würde hinter ihr stehen und ihr nicht in den Rücken fallen.<br>Aber genau das hatte er in diesem Moment irgendwie getan. Crichton wusste, dass sie empfindliche Stellen hatte und hatte diese Kenntnis gegen sie verwandt. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf. Ihre Gefühle für ihn machten sie schwach, verletzbar. Sie hatte den Fehler begangen, sich etwas zu öffnen, und das machte sie nun deckungslos. Sie konnte nur verlieren.  
>Da blieb ihr nur noch der Rückzug. Aber das wollte sie mit Würde tun.<p>

Ihr Blick wurde kalt. Eben war er noch geprägt von Überraschung und Traurigkeit. So sah die Sache jetzt anders aus.  
>Er war zu weit gegangen. Den letzten Satz hätte er sich sparen können. Müssen.<br>Ihre weitere Reaktion war einfach zu beschreiben: Sie straffte die Schultern, hob ihre linke Augenbraue, drehte sich um und ging. Ohne Worte. Sie ließ ihn einfach stehen.

Mit einem Schlag war sein Verstand wieder klar. Der Zorn war verraucht. Konnte es sein, dass sie gekommen war, um ihm zu helfen? Ihm einen Tipp zu geben, wie er Farscape I verbessern konnte? Konnte es auch sein, dass er sie deswegen angeschrien und beleidigt hatte?  
>„<em>Verbinde doch biomechanische Steuerungsstabilisatoren mit der relativ einfachen Elektronik deines Moduls. Dann kann Pilot dir sicher auch helfen eine kleine Einheit von Leviathan-Kontrollen einzubauen. Das würde es einfacher machen es zu fliegen."<em>  
>Es konnte.<br>Wie war das passiert? Sie war doch eigentlich diejenige, die ihn verletzt hatte mit ihrer Überheblichkeit und herablassenden Art. Oder? Sie müsste sich schlecht fühlen.  
>Menschen hatten für so etwas nur einen passenden Ausdruck: Scheiße.<p>

Und weil er sich so elend fühlte, tat er später in der Bar genau das, was er auf der Erde getan hätte: Er begab sich an den Tresen und begann zu trinken. Raslak. Zuviel davon. Natürlich musste er auch seinem Kumpel nebenan, den mit den vielen Augen, sein Leid klagen. Und damit nahm das Unheil wohl seinen Lauf.

Crichton lehnte sich zu weit zu dem Karataner herüber. Aeryn wusste, dass das keine Handlung war, die bei dieser Rasse ungestraft blieb. Was auch immer Crichton da tat, es würde langsam aber sicher in eine Auseinandersetzung münden.  
>Karataner hatten viele Sehorgane, und mit denen sahen sie alles und hauptsächlich Gefahr. Sie waren eigentlich harmlos und zurückhaltend, aber wenn man ihnen zu nah kam, dann fühlten sie sich in die Ecke getrieben und griffen an. Jeder wusste so etwas. Jeder, außer Crichton. Aber er wollte nicht an ihrem Wissen teilhaben.<br>„_Du mit deiner überlegenen Technik, du weißt immer alles besser."_  
>Sie war verletzt und dieses Gefühl drückte sich in Wut aus. Wut auf seine Dummheit, seine Ignoranz, seine... frell! Wut auf ihn.<br>Crichton redete immer noch auf seinen Nachbarn ein. Konnte er denn nicht sehen, dass sich sein Gegenüber schon duckte, kurz vor dem Absprung stand, ein deutliches Zeichen von Angriff? Was erzählte er ihm überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich eine Geschichte über seine seltsame Heimat. Irgendwas langweiliges.  
>Hatte Crichton den Karataner eben noch persönlich angesprochen, so wandte er sich nun von ihm ab und wieder seinem Glas wieder zu. Die Lage schien sich zu entspannen. Auch der Karataner beruhigte sich wieder. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Denn dann schwenkte John wieder zurück und klopfte ihm lächelnd, für Crichton wohl eine freundschaftliche Geste, auf die Schulter.<p>

Aeryn drehte den Kopf zurück zu ihrem eigenen Gegenüber. Zhaan saß da und erzählte ihr etwas. Sie hatte nicht zugehört. Es war auch gleichgültig, weil sich die Szene, die sie vorhin noch beobachtet hatte, in einen Kampf verwandelt hatte.  
>Und Crichton, der soeben von dem Karataner einen kräftigen Schlag einstecken musste, stand immer noch überrascht da. Dass er ihm etwas undeutliches entgegen schrie, war der kritischen Lage nicht sachdienlich. Weitere Hiebe folgten, die Crichton, der durch den Genuss des Raslak wenig bis gar nicht wehrhaft war, sehr schnell zu Boden brachten.<br>Der Karataner würde nicht von ihm ablassen. Sie wusste das und sprang auf um einzugreifen. Was blieb ihr schon anderes übrig?  
>„<em>Dir bin ich doch egal!"<em>  
>Dieser Fekkik war ihr Kamerad, sie konnte ihn nicht in Stich lassen. Sie wollte es nicht und würde es nie tun. Denn er war mehr als ein Kamerad. Für sie. Immer noch.<p>

Auf Moya war er wieder aufgewacht. Nach dem dritten Schlag des vieläugigen Monsters, das er für seinen Kumpel gehalten hatte, konnte er sich an nicht mehr viel erinnern. Aber im Nachhinein konnte er es sich zusammenreimen. Zhaan war da und kümmerte sich um ihn, während Aeryn noch das Biest verjagte. Sie konnte so was gut. Dann musste er wohl bewusstlos geworden sein. Irgendwie mussten sie ihn dann wieder zurück zu Moya gebracht haben. Er vermutete einmal, dass D'Argo hierbei eine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes tragende Rolle spielte.  
>Mittlerweile fühlte er sich einigermaßen um herumzulaufen. Was trieb ihn dazu? Sein Kopf brummte immer noch und Zhaan hatte ihm Bettruhe verordnet. Seitdem er wieder wach war hatte er Aeryn nicht mehr gesehen.<br>Er fand sie hier auf der „Terrasse" wieder. Das war ihr Lieblingsort auf Moya. Er musste wohl nach ihr gesucht haben.

Und nun stand er da und beobachtete sie. Sein Lächeln verschwand langsam aus seinem Gesicht. Sie hatte immer noch den Rücken zu ihm gekehrt, aber an ihrer Körperhaltung konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihn schon bemerkt hatte. Dennoch räusperte er sich. Aber hauptsächlich um den Hals wieder frei zu bekommen. Das widerliche Gefühl, das in ihm sein Unwesen trieb, hatte ihm sicher diesen Kloß im Hals verschafft.  
>Aeryn richtete sich auf, wappnete sich für die Begegnung mit ihm und drehte sich erhobenen Hauptes zu ihm um. Ihr Blick war durchdringend und kalt. Abwartend. Und zum ersten Mal konnte er etwas raubtierhaftes an ihr erkennen. Lauern.<br>Ihre Reaktion machte ihm ein bisschen Angst, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und wollte mit ihr sprechen, wollte ihr alles erklären. Sich entschuldigen. Sie fragen, ob sie ihm verzieh. Doch nichts geschah. Über seine Lippen kam kein einziges Wort.

Aeryn hatte versucht, sich innerlich auf das Gespräch, das zweifellos stattfinden würde, vorzubereiten. Er würde sicher kommen um mit ihr zu reden. Das war seine Art mit den Dingen umzugehen.  
>Sie würde erst einmal hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Dann konnte sie darauf reagieren. Eine gute Ausgangsposition in diesem Kampf. Angriff war nicht immer das Beste. Aber wenn es wirklich zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen sollte, physisch oder psychisch, ihr war es egal, dann war sie entschlossen als Sieger hervorzugehen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste –seine oder ihre. Auch wenn es ihr wohl das Herz brechen würde, weil sie ihn gern, zu gern, hatte.<br>Aeryn blickte ihn an und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

Crichton machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Die Furcht folgte ihm. Ein seltsames Gefühl war das. Aber er schüttelte es von sich ab und ging auf sie zu.  
>Als er vor ihr stand, breitete er seine Arme aus und umschlang sie. Ihr ganzer Körper verspannte sich, er konnte es fühlen. Aber er ignorierte es, drückte sie leicht an sich und hoffte das beste. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde.<p>

Aeryn war vollkommen überrascht. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er ihr irgend etwas erzählen würde. Anstatt dessen hatte er sie einfach umarmt. Absolut menschlich.  
>Sie hätte seine Unberechenbarkeit nicht unterschätzen sollen. Sie hätte auch sich selbst nicht unterschätzen sollen. Diese einfache Geste, die sie in dieser Form noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, zeigte nämlich durchaus Wirkung auf sie. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass ihr seine Nähe nicht unangenehm war und sie im Grunde nach jeglichem Körperkontakt lechzte.<br>Und mit dieser Erkenntnis fiel jegliche Anspannung von ihr ab. Unwillentlich und fast erschreckend plötzlich. Und auch wenn ihr das zunächst ein klein wenig Unbehagen bereitete, schloss sie ihre Augen und legte mit einem kleinen Seufzer auch ihre Arme um ihn.

Als Crichton ihre Umarmung spürte, drückte er sie fester an sich. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Erlösung von der Anspannung.  
>Er streichte ihr ein paar Mal über den Rücken. Nach einer wie es ihm schien halben Ewigkeit, löste sie sich von ihm.<br>Er hielt sie immer noch, aber sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und sah ihn an. Aus ihrem Blick konnte er lesen, dass alles wieder gut war. Sie hatte es zwar noch nicht vergessen, aber sie hatte seine quasi Entschuldigung angenommen. Und das war schon einmal etwas.  
>Mit ihrer Hand drückte sie sich von ihm weg und befreite sich aus seinen Armen. Sie nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, ging an ihm vorbei.<br>Er konnte ihre Schritte hören, wie sie ihn alleine im Raum zurück ließ. Er schloss kurz die Augen und das leichte Lächeln, das er zu Anfang ihrer Begegnung verspürt hatte, kehrte wieder auf sein Gesicht zurück.

Der Leviathan bewegte sich immer noch keinen Metra vorwärts. Aber das war egal. Ihm jedenfalls. Und in diesem Moment. Vielleicht kümmerte er sich in dem nächsten darum. Jetzt war er erst einmal zufrieden. Nichts konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Alles wurde wieder gut.  
>Im Hintergrund konnte er Chiana und Rygel hören. Ihrer beider Stimmen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich um einen Streit handelte. So seltsam es klingen mochte, es erleichterte ihn, denn so wusste er, dass wieder alles in Ordnung war. Wenn auch in einer ganz speziellen Art und Weise, aber immerhin.<p> 


End file.
